


This Was Meant to Be

by MomoStark



Category: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoStark/pseuds/MomoStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Shinjiro was interesting. It didn't take long for Minako to fall in love with her senpai. Except, little does she know that he's prepared to die because of the drugs he's been taking to force his persona away. Except, Minako found the watch. The watch that he had been looking for, little did the both of them know that they would have little time to confess their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Meant to Be

October 4th, 2009. That’s the day that the moon would be full. Everyone was ready to fight another shadow. Minako had even met someone who obviously hid his softer side. She found it cute, even his smile. When Shinjiro had mentioned the fact that he had lost his pocket watch, she knew she had to find it. It was obvious that it was something important to him.

October 3rd, 2009. Minako wandered around the mall and entered the police shop. “Have you found a pocket watch?” it was a poor description, but it was the best that she could give. Mr. Kurosawa had luckily found it. For the Wild Card didn’t know that this would be the one thing that would save someone’s life.

As she walked back to the dorm, she saw Shinjiro waiting for her. She smiled at him, “Hey, want to go out for a walk?”

Her senpai smiled at her and said, “Sure. I have nothing better to do.”

On the walk Minako couldn’t help but smile, even though she knew that tomorrow was a full moon. Maybe she should have been stressed, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to be stressed about something like that at this current moment.

As they got to the shrine, the Wild Card climbed on the children’s bars that were there and found a comfortable spot to sit on them. Sticking her hand in her blazer pocket, Minako said, “Here, I found this for you.”

She watched Shinjiro take it from her hand. His hand felt warm, that’s when he coughed. A worried look came across her face, her senpai noticed that she was worried and shrugged her emotions off, “It’s nothing to worry about . . .” he then looked up at the moon, “. . . it’s how its supposed to be.”

Minako didn’t understand what he meant. She tilted her head and questioned him, “What’s meant to be? I don’t get what you’re trying to say . . .”

Shinjiro turned and looked at her and looked her in the eyes, “Keep smiling, don’t every cry. No one should ever see you cry. Ever. Just keep on smiling.”

Now she was really confused, except she didn’t say anything in response. She simply nodded her head, then they walked back to the dorm together.

October 4th 2009. They were getting ready to defeat another large shadow. Looking around, she noticed that Shinjiro nor Ken was there. Maybe they had something to do, she decided to not let it weigh too heavily on her mind when there was an important task at hand. Twirling her javelin in her hand she smiled, “Let’s do well guys!”

 

Afterwards, they walked back to the dorm. That was when Akihiko had asked specifically where the two were. The look on both of Minako’s senapai meant something. They were both shocked, and then Akihiko went running with Mitsuru running after him. Deep in the Wild Card’s heart, she knew that it had something to do with Shinjiro. She ran after the two, and soon enough the others followed suit.

A gun shot. Someone had shot a gun within the Dark Hour. As soon as Minako heard it, she ran faster and faster. Her body screamed at her to stop running, to take a breath and then keep going. Her mind kept racing; she didn’t want Shinjiro to die. Not tonight, not ever. Was this what he meant last night? That he was going to die tonight? If was up to the Wild Card, she knew that she was going to stop it, no matter at what cost.

As soon as she reached where Akihiko and Mitsuru, another gunshot rang out. This time, tears began to roll down her face. Minako could hear his voice in the back of her head, telling her to keep on smiling, to never cry, to never frown. Except, she couldn’t keep on smiling. Not when something like this was happening.

Ignoring the man from Strega, Minako went to where Shinjiro was. This time, she sobbed uncontrollably. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she kept saying, she was sorry for not being able to keep on a smile for him when he most needed it. If only she had gotten there faster. She was so angry at herself for something like this happening. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She could hear the others behind; she knew that they were upset and angry at the same time.

Suddenly she remembered something, “Someone call an ambulance!” she yelled at anyone who heard, except that’s when she remembered it was still the Dark Hour, nothing that was electric would work. No one would be able to call an ambulance in time. Gripping onto his coat, Minako whispered to Shinjiro, “Hang in there . . . we’re going to get help. Please hang in there Shinjiro . . .” again, she started to sob. There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted to share with him.

When the Dark Hour ended quickly, they phone an ambulance, which arrived on the scene quickly enough. However, the hardest part for Minako was letting go of Shinjiro’s body, so much so that the others had to pull her off him. She wanted to go with, except Akihiko and Mitsuru went instead. Maybe it was for the best, if Minako went she would just end up in tears. Besides, she was still the “new girl” even though she was the leader; it didn’t mean anything when it came to friendship. She didn’t know Shinjiro enough . . .

When they got back to the dorm, all was quiet. Wiping away her tears, Minako tried to smile, except it hurt too much. She could hear Junpei and Yukari trying to talk to her, except she wouldn’t take up on the talk; she just went straight to her room.

It was a rather hard to sleep, eventually, Minako did end up sleeping, only she cried herself to sleep. She knew she would have to deal with school tomorrow. She knew everything would be fine. Nothing would have changed . . . except for Shinjiro not being at the dorm when she arrived back from whatever she was done doing during the day.

 

The whispers throughout the school were annoying. Minako couldn’t take it anymore. They didn’t know anything about Shinjiro. None of them knew that he was fighting for a cause; he was fighting to save them. They all thought that he was just in some fight, that he was just some hooligan.

It was lunchtime, and still people were talking about it. As usual, she sat next to Junpei and Yukari. Minako was sick of everyone talking about it. Slamming her fist on the desk she stood up and glared at the girls who were gossiping about Shinjiro. Minako could hear Junpei and Yukari gasp, talking to each other to try to figure out what to do.

How Minako wanted to put these girls in their place. To tell them Shinjiro isn’t the guy they think he is. Except she didn’t, taking a deep breath in Minako shouted, “SHUT UP!”

The girls stood up, seeing this as a challenge. One of them chuckled and said, “What, are you in love with that trouble maker?”

Her heart faltered. Yes, she was in love with Shinjiro. She didn’t have a chance to tell him. Minako feared that she would never be able to tell him her true feelings. Her body moved without thinking. Smack! Minako’s hand stung, but the girl’s face had a red splotch of where Minako’s hand met the girl’s face. With a final glare, the Wild Card simply walked out of the classroom. As soon as the door was shut, the tears began to fall silently. Quickly, she found her way to the rooftop, where she would be able to have time to herself. She thought about skipping the rest of the day. She didn’t want to go back in there to face her teacher and the girl that she had slapped.

Looking at the leather watch, Minako noticed that there was quite some time left for lunch. Quickly, she left school and was on the train. From there, she went to the hospital. Minako knew what room Shinjiro was in. She didn’t even overhear, something deep down inside of her knew where he was.  
As she reached the door, Minako noticed the sign. She knew that there wouldn’t be any visitors, but was the hospital really making sure that this sign kept people out? Right now, she didn’t care about the consequences. Quietly, she opened up the door and heard the machine that was helping Shinjiro breath.

Walking up beside the hospital bed, tears silently fell again. She held Shinjiro’s hand, “Why do people see you as a trouble maker? You aren’t! You are a good person senpai . . . I need you senpai. If you can hear me . . . please wake up!”

Nothing.

Not even the slightest twitch.

Minako took a deep breath and left the hospital and headed back to the dorm. Falling onto her bed, she let out her tears. Crying, she gripped the bed sheets, wondering what her life had come to. She never asked for any of this. Except she knew she had to keep on going. She knew that if the others saw her this wrecked, then they were hopeless. They wouldn’t be able to save people from Apathy Syndrome.

 

It was time to defeat Nyx. For Shinjiro. For everyone. Even if it seemed as though it was impossible, Minako knew that they would be able to do it. They had already defeated Strega. Nothing else was standing in their way.

When they thought they had defeated Nyx, the world went black. It felt as though she was in the sky. Looking around, she didn’t see anyone. Minako was alone. She was the one who had to defeat Nyx.

It was hard; it felt as if she was going to die. Minako kept gritting her teeth, there was no way she was going to give up this easily. Her leather wristwatch started to shine. Looking at the watch, she knew she had found the strength and the way to defeat Nyx. To make sure that no one would be able to something like this again.

 

Everything was back to normal. Minako could go on with her life as she had intended. A couple of days ago, a girl had come up to her telling her that Shinjiro had come out of the hospital. The girl even told her where he was going to be.

Deep down, she knew that this day was the last day she would have to confess her love to Shinjiro. As she walked up to the roof, she breathed heavily. She was growing so tired and weary. Upon opening up the door, there stood Shinjiro.

“Shinjiro . . .” Minako said, trying to get enough energy to even speak.

As she said her name, he turned around. Minako couldn’t help but run to him. She couldn’t help but embrace him, even if he did wince a little. “Hey, that hurt y’know!” Shinjiro gasped upon impact.

Minako looked up at the face she had missed so much and smiled, “I’m sorry. I’ve missed you so much.”

Both of them looked at each other and decided to sit down. They were both weak from what had happened. As soon as they sat down, Shinjiro embraced her, held her. Tears formed in Minako’s eyes.

Her eyes began to close. She knew that it was coming. She had to do it now. “Shinjiro, I . . . love . . . you . . .”

Except Shinjiro didn’t understand what was happening. Minako simply smiled through her tears, “I remember . . . a day when you told me that . . . this was meant to be . . .” as she said the last words she drifted to sleep. She couldn’t hear Shinjiro, but she felt as though she knew that he was crying. That he was gripping her, holding her close.

The Wild Card felt bad that she had waited until now to confess her love, but she knew that he felt the same way about her. Minako made a promise to herself.

She promised that she would watch over Shinjiro and the rest of SEES. Minako would become their guardian angel.


End file.
